1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to the art of projectiles. More particularly, it relates to a multi-component projectile having components that spin at a common rate as if the projectile were formed of a single component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The components of a multi-component projectile may spin at independent rates as the projectile spins. Many factors may be involved including the fact that the different components may be made of different materials having different densities. This affects the inertia of each component and may result in differing components spinning in flight at different rates. Another important factor may be that the bonds between the various components may have differing strengths. The fact of non-synchronized spin is a problem, regardless of what causes it.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the limitations of the art could be overcome.